moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mothra
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Godzilla | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Infant Island, Pacific Ocean | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Mothra (1961) | final appearance = | actor = }} Mothra (モスラ ), or Mosura as it is known overseas, is a fictional giant animal/giant monster popularized in films of the Japanese tokusatsu daikaiju genres. The creature was brought to life through the use of puppetry and marionation and has been presented in two distinctive forms; larval form, in which appears as one or more giant caterpillar creatures and imago, which is how Mothra appears in moth form. It first appeared in the 1961 science fiction film, Mothra, but was later incorporated into the ''Godzilla'' film series by Toho Company. Mothra has appeared in the Shōwa period of films, which spanned from 1954-1975, as well as the Heisei period of the 1990s and the Shinsei, or "Millennium" period of the 2000s. As Mothra has been represented in different forms, it has also appeared as both male and female genders, though it is usually regarded as a female. Overview Of all the kaiju that has stomped, slid, and swarmed its way across Japan over the past few decades, Mothra has been presented as the most benign of monsters, usually taking on the mantle of Earth guardian or protector. However, the little bug can get a bit uppity at times, and has been known to serve in an antagonistic capacity as well. On occasion, Mothra has been shown battling up against Godzilla, though she is more often seen as an ally, frequently teaming up with Godzilla and Rodan to take on other threats, such as King Ghidorah. In larval form, Mothra can crawl across rough terrain and even swim across the ocean for vast distances. It can also project strands of super-dense silk with a tensile strength durable enough to ensnare even Godzilla. In imago form, Mothra can fly through the use of insectoid wings and can create destructive gusts of wind that can knock over vehicles and small buildings merely by flapping them. She can also project radioactive spores, which have proven to be poisonous to her adversaries. Mothra is an ancient creature that hails from a small island in the South Pacific known as Infant Island, where it is worshiped as a god and protector. Mothra is associated with a race of miniature fairy people known as the Shobijin, who can telepathically communicate with Mothra and can translate the creature's thoughts to mortals. The Shobijin are generally seen as two twin fairies, who have also been referred to as the Cosmos. Mothra is very protective of the Shobijin and will attack a major city if one of them is threatened. Appearances * Mothra * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster * Mothra vs. Godzilla * Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla * Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. External Links * Mothra at Wikipedia * Mothra at the Holosuite * * Mothra at the Godzilla Wiki ---- Category:Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. (2003)/Characters Category:Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964)/Characters Category:Mothra (1961)/Characters Category:Mothra vs. Godzilla/Characters